The Smirk
by alphadaisy
Summary: It was always that damn smirk.


"Got you again McCall!" Isaac yelled victoriously from the living room as his thumbs jammed a series of complicated combos into the xbox controller, the sounds of exploding aliens emitting loudly from the television.

"Whatever Lahey, I'll get you next time," Scott retorted, shaking his head playfully at Isaac's all too well _I just whooped your ass and you know it _smirk. The dark haired boy let his brown eyes linger on Isaac's half upturned pink lips, his heartbeat jumping a bit.

He had been doing that a lot lately, Scott noticed. Smirking. Just quick little smiles that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. Quick little smiles that - Scott also noticed - Isaac reserved solely for Scott. They only lasted for less than a second, but they occurred frequently - when Scott left the bread in the toaster too long, whenever Scott would clumsily trip up the last two steps on the way to his room, when Scott would take a shower and forget the towel, leaving him to yell at Isaac to bring him one (which had been happening a lot lately), and now, when Isaac easily beat Scott at Black Ops.

To others - to his mom, Derek, even Stiles - the smirks could come off as condescending and patronizing. But Scott knew better. Hell, he and Isaac had been living together for over three months now, he knew Isaac better than anybody within a 50 mile radius. To Scott, the smirks were laced with hints of compassion, camaraderie, and playful friendship.

Isaac possessed many different kinds of smirks, but the one Scott wished he would try out on him was the _I think you're hot and I want to have a hot sweaty make out session with you when you're mom's not home _smirk.

Okay, so maybe he had an over active (and testosterone laced) imagination.

"Dude I'm starving," Isaac groaned, sinking back into the couch, eyeing Scott expectantly.

"Uh there's a frozen pizza in the back of the freezer, we can heat that up," Scott suggested, pushing himself up off the lumpy cushions and making his way to the kitchen.

"That sound amazing," Isaac followed suit, Scott's back now turned to him as he rummaged hopelessly through the freezer. He leaned against the marble countertop, taking advantage of the few seconds to glance appreciatively at Scott's jean clad ass.

How did he even get it to look so damn good?

After a few minutes of pushing aside frozen pieces of meat and expired popsicle boxes, Scott emerged from the freezer, an exasperated expression painted over his face. "Okay, so now we need the pizza pan," Scott mumbled quietly to himself as he crouched down on the tiled floor and began digging through piles of metal pots and pangs hidden beneath the sink.

Isaac made his way to the refrigerator, the loud clashes of metal masking his footsteps and the whoosh of the refrigerator door. He grabbed a can of coke and downed it in seconds, his eyes once again finding its way to Scott's backside. Isaac smiled secretly to himself, chuckling a bit at Scott's desperate quest for a pizza pan.

He could be such a dork sometimes.

"Yes, found it!" Scott exclaimed triumphantly, knocking his head against the wall of the drawer as he stood up to procure the round pan. "Damn it," Scott cursed under his breath, rubbing the back of his head in irritation.

"Your clumsiness never seems to take a day off, does it Scott," Isaac commented, his lips once more flashing a playful smirk.

Scott simply rolled his eyes in reply, mentally punching himself in the gut because _there goes that damn smirk again_.

"Okay so we just leave this in for about 30 minutes and then we can eat." Scott inserted the pizza into the oven, turning the timer to 30 since he had forgotten to preheat the oven beforehand.

"Uh Scott," Isaac took a step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Scott jumped at the sudden touch and turned his face to look up at him, his brows furrowing questioningly. His eyes followed Isaac's blues as they landed on the pizza already halfway into the oven.

"You uh, forgot to take the plastic off the pizza." Isaac pointed out, his voice lowered into a hushed whisper, as if he wanted to keep this moment a secret, something that would only be shared between them.

"Right," Scott said under his breath, balancing the pizza on one hand and tearing off the plastic with the other. He let out a long, drawn out sigh, once again punching himself for thinking so much about Isaac that he allowed himself to forget simple tasks like _taking the plastic off a god forsaken pizza. _

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped Scott back to reality, and he quickly slammed the oven shut, turning to face the blonde haired boy. "So what do you wanna do in the meantime?"

_Shove you against the wall and tear your clothes off. _Isaac mentally replied, an aching want spreading across his entire being at just the thought of being able to finally, _finally_, have his way with Scott.

"Uh I don't know we could... just..." His voice trailed off, his blue eyes landing on Scott's pink lips just as his feet stepped a few inches closer to him. He immediately felt a wave of nervousness wash over him, because what if he kissed him and he didn't kiss him back and then that would just be another unfortunate event to add to the list of events he's screwed up in the last six months.

"Just... what," Scott asked, his brain registering the lack of distance between their clothed bodies.

"We could um..." Isaac stumbled over his words, his eyes clouding over with lust.

"What do you wanna do?" Scott whispered a second time, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin at Isaac's lean body towering above his own.

Then there it was. The smirk. The quick little smile that sent Scott's heart pounding wildly against his chest. Only this time, it was different. It spelled out a different message, a message that Scott couldn't quite pinpoint until -

Oh shit.

In an instant his brain finally completed the puzzle, the words _I think you're hot and I want to have a hot sweaty make out session with you when your mom's not home _perfectly matching the smirk on Isaac's face.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the feeling of Isaac's soft pink lips on his. Sparing any hesitation, Scott kissed back, matching the same pressure that Isaac placed on him, their lips melding together perfectly. Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott's waist, his fingers toying with the hem of his white shirt. Scott tangled his fingers in Isaac's curls, his tongue trailing along his bottom lip.

After a few minutes the two unlocked lips, lungs gasping for air and hearts pounding so ferociously they were sure the entire werewolf population would be able to hear. They simply stood still, looking at each other with goofy grins on their faces and sparkling eyes.

"So how long will the pizza be in there?" Isaac asked, catching his breath.

"30 minutes," Scott replied, the implied message behind Isaac's words making his entire body tingle in anticipation.

Isaac's swollen pink lips curved into a smile - not a smirk, a smile - and he leaned towards Scott, hot breath brushing against his ear.

"Good."

Then, lacing his fingers with his, Isaac tugged Scott giddily towards the old brown couch, his system flooding with a mixture of raging hormones and pure elation because _he kissed him back._

With that thought in mind, Isaac fell back onto the brown couch with Scott following closely behind, knowing that this next half hour was about to be the best 30 minutes of his life.


End file.
